That Day
by The Esper
Summary: Everyone knows how September 11 affected America. But how did if affect everyone else? How did they feel? Warning: First fanfic, kinda sucks, HORRENDOUSLY CLICHE.


_This fic was, obviously, written for the 10__th__ anniversary of September 11. To everyone it's American history, but it's both US and family history for us because my older sister was born 23 years ago on that day. *grumbles* which makes me even madder at those bloody terrorists...  
>Okay, rundown for anyone who is confused:<br>Germania and Roman Empire are teachers, and Germania is a girl. _Really_, I thought he was a girl! Don't kill me!  
>The countries are all human, and their nation names are just nicknames.<br>I also potray the Axis and Allies as rivaling cliques.  
>Anyway, here it is. Read and Review.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>You know that book by Judith Viorst, how Alexander had a bad day?<br>That was nothing compared to 10 years ago.  
><em>Canada stood at the door, struggling whether to go to school or stay home with his brother. He knew school was important, but this was a rough day, especially for America. To think, ten years prior, it was just the start of a normal day…  
><em>"America! Come downstairs; we need to go!" Matthew called. He looked at his watch. "We're late!"<br>"I'm coming; hold your horses!" Replied his brother as he raced down the stairs. "Hey, Canada?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"I had a weird..premonition, or something like that. Like something really bad's gonna happen today or something. It's probably nothing, though, right?"  
><em>How could the two of them be so oblivious?

"It's that week again, Mr. Williams?"  
>"Y-yes, ma'am."<br>"So your brother isn't coming to school any day of the week, correct?"  
>"Yes, ma'am."<br>"Alright, make sure to bring him his homework and have it handed in by the end of next week."  
>Canada gave the teacher a grateful smile as he walked to his desk. Most of the time, he wished that America didn't use September 11 as an excuse to get out of school, but this Sep. 11 was obviously different than it was 10 years ago.<br>"_Ey, _Canada," Cuba poked him on the shoulder, then reluctantly handed him a card. "It's for…America."

The Canadian was shocked, seeing that Cuba hated America's guts more than anyone else in World Academy, and he often talked badly about him.  
>His friend was, however, aware of the blow 911 had on him. He even swore any acts of hatred until the end of 2001.  
>"Gee…thanks, Cuba.." He smiled and took the card.<br>A few more students gave him cards, all for the same person. Some even hugged him on America's behalf. Canada was happy everyone had sympathy, but there was still a sadness in his heart..

"Geez, that git skipped school _again_?" England huffed, annoyed.  
>"Canada told me that he was emotionally unable to come to school..although I am not the least bit surprised." Russia looked down.<br>"That day was sort of a bad day to begin with, actually…"  
>"Yes, it was sort of a prediction…"<br>"Remember the falling out we had?"

_Somehow, the Allies were fighting again. But this time, it was much worse.  
>"You're such a bloody idiot!" Screamed England.<br>"Will you quit fucking yelling at me?" America yelled back.  
>"How about both of you stop it?" France was yelling also, but to keep control of the situation.<br>"You're all acting immature, you know that!" China was screaming the loudest out of everyone.  
>"Shut up, you Chinese brat!"<br>"That's enough, all of you!" Russia rushed in, only to be pushed to the floor.  
>"Get your hands off me, you big bully!" Growled France.<br>"…I AM NOT A BULLY!"  
>"STOP IT!" China rushed in between them. France gave the Russian a punch in the stomach, while Russia slapped him in response.<br>The arguing turned to punches at that moment, excluding America and England; China was trying to get everyone to just shut up.  
>"How are you going to amount to anything if you keep being reckless?" The Englishman hollered at America, who still glared at him. "That's the problem with you! You don't think before you jump!"<br>__**SMACK!**__  
>Gasps were heard all round as England was brought to the floor by America's stinging slap.<br>"You think you're the only one who's ever been through pain? You've been treating me like a kid ever since I met you! You never listen to what I need to say because you think it's 'dumb'! How do you think that makes me feel?"  
>All the fighting ended at that moment as Russia and France let go of each other and China stopped scolding them.<br>"You all treat me like that..I'm not a little kid!"  
>The remaining Allies were at a loss for words. England was the first to speak. "..America-"<br>"No. Save it. I'm done with you guys." _

France sighed. "Yes, I remember. …Russia..? Please forgive me for that terrible thing I said to you…"  
>"You don't think I'm a bully..?" Russia mumbled.<br>"Of course not..scary, at times, but not a bully…"  
>The bell rang for the next class. The Allies exchanged looks of slight sadness, and went their separate ways.<p>

Elsewhere, the Axis were outside, trying to study, although the efforts were fruitless. There was just too much on everyone's minds…  
>"<em>Ve~<em>..I don't wanna study anymore.." Moaned Italy.  
>"I admit, I'm feeling tired as well.." Germany sighed.<br>"It seems this particular day brings out negative feelings in everyone.." Japan mumbled.  
>"…Remember-"<br>"-Yes, Italy, I do recall what happened 10 years ago."  
>The three friends let out a long sigh. They remembered what happened too, and how 'out of character' they were as well..<p>

_The TV was on; the class was quiet. Everyone was watching the most horrifying moment in American history. Fire and debris crashed everywhere. People were running and screaming. It was like a terrible nightmare. England was particularly shocked as he looked over at his classmates.  
>Germany looked angrier than he had ever seen him, clenching his fists and growling.<br>Japan had looked angry for the first time in years.  
>Italy and Canada were both in tears, comforting one another.<br>Then all hell broke loose.  
>A few chairs were sent to the ground as a loud, blood-curdling scream was heard.<br>America was the culprit; his entire body was shaking, and he was crying deeper and harder than he had ever cried.  
>Several students, including France and Germania rushed to his side.<br>Canada had broken down as well, collapsing to the floor. Germany had begun cursing and screaming at the TV despite Japan's efforts to calm him down. Italy burst into tears and flung into the arms of Romano. For once, the older brother did not object.  
>For a while, all that was heard were the sounds of crying and anger.<em>

_America hadn't been seen in school for a while after that, and anyone who asked to see him got the same response.  
>"He doesn't want to see anyone."<br>_Japan shuddered. _It still pains me…I had never seen America-san cry before..I had never seen Italy-san look so scared, or Germany-san look so angry…  
><em>Germany looked at his knees. "Germany…" Italy tugged at his sleeve, tears in his eyes_. _"I don't want anything like that to ever happen again, ever…"  
>"..Me neither, Italy…"<p>

"_America…America…!" Canada rushed down the streets. Everything was in a blur. People were crying. Children wailed for their parents.. That didn't matter to Canada at the time. All he wanted to know was if his brother was all right. As he neared his house, he heard the sound that hurt him more than a million needles;  
>The sound of his brother crying.<br>He was crouched in a little ball, sobbing his heart out. His body shook as tears flowed like waterfalls.  
>Matthew felt his body shake, and for the second time that day, fell to the ground and cried. <em>

"I'm home," Canada walked into the house. "Alfred?"  
>"Hey, you.." America lifted up his head and wiped his face.<br>"Are you crying?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>Matthew looked at the television. "Oh, Alfred..."  
>"It still hurts like hell…the day I forget it, the day when September 11 becomes just another day…is gonna be the day pigs fly."<br>"I know, Alfred, I know.."  
>"..I love you, Mattie.."<br>"I love you too…"  
>The doorbell rang, several times. Canada waked over, astonished about what he saw when the door opened.<br>"Hello, Canada…is America there?" England asked.

Although it was probably the most unsuitable day for it, the following afternoon was a huge party, with wavings of the American flag and burning of pictures of Osama bin Laden. After everything died down, mostly everyone was drunk or tired, so they just crashed at America and Canada's house.  
>"This entire day was ridiculous and fun at the same time.." China smiled.<br>"The most fun I've ever had.." England yawned.  
>"Thanks, guys…" America whispered. "..For everything..you guys really made these ten years worth it."<br>"Even after that fight?" Russia asked.  
>"..To be honest, I don't even remember why we were fighting at all. "<br>"Knowing you two, you guys just wanted to fulfill some sexual tensions." Teased France (even though it was the most incongruous time for it) .  
>"W-wha?" Both America and England replied at the same time. "SHUT UP, FRANCE!"<p>

_Cliché ending for the win. _

_This little fic is dedicated to anyone and everyone who has ever experienced the 9/11 tragedy. Like America said, September 11 will never be just another day, but it's our job to not live in fear and show every terrorist that we mean business.  
>USA! :D<em>


End file.
